


Knock Knock

by ThreeRacha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chris Bang - Freeform, Chris is a nice villain, Chris is a villain, Felix is a hero, Lee Felix - Freeform, Rated because it mentions blood, but its all just soft, hero - Freeform, injuries and mentions of violence, there’s a teeny tiny bit of angst, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeRacha/pseuds/ThreeRacha
Summary: Felix, a hero, gets hurt and finds himself on the doorstep of the resident villain, Chris.~This was inspired by a tumblr troupe.-Has been edited
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Knock Knock

It was a weak consistent knock at his door, that woke Chris up. He was reluctant to get up and open the door at this hour, but his gut feeling told him it was important. So he got up, running the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the door.

When Chris opened the door, he was not expecting to see Felix behind it, shivering, bleeding, bruised and he looked… scared. Felix was never scared. Felix was never scared; not when Chris put him under life and death circumstances, not even when he finds himself fighting a losing battle. As Chris watch the other, he wondered what could have possibly happened to him to have him looking as he did. Felix swayed on his feet the dazed look in his eyes told Chris that the boy had been drugged and the bleeding told him the boy had been assaulted . “... didn’t know,, where else to go…” He mumbled out before he swayed too far and by the time he had collapsed in Chris’s arms, he was out cold.

Chris didn't move for a few long moments, He was shocked that Felix would come to him of all people. Didn't he have family or friends or vague acquaintances that he could go to for help? Surely Felix had someone more reliable to go to. Chris was a villain for crying out loud, and Felix was called on every time Chris was doing something even slightly villainy. But Chris did know how to take care of injuries and everything else that comes along with his… ‘job’. Maybe Felix didn't trust the skills of the people he knew, and that was why he had come to find him. Maybe.

Chris shifted the boy in his arms and carried him to the couch and went to find his first aid supplies and a cup of water for when the boy woke, and when he returned, he went to work disinfecting the boy’s wounds, stitching the deeper cuts - ones that looked suspiciously like knife slashes - and checking to see if he had any broken bones. The boy had sprained his wrist and ankle, and so Chris wrapped them up in bandages in an attempt to keep it from swelling too bad. Chris also found that Felix had dislocated his shoulder, and quickly put it back in it's place.

Once Chris he finished, he gently picked up Felix and carried him to his bed, to rest and placed the glass of water on the bedside table. Chris was surprised Felix hadn't woken up at all, but then again, Felix was probably exhausted. Not wanting Felix to freak out, or be uncomfortable when he woke, Chris slept on the other side of the room on the floor which allowed him to keep an eye on Felix and also avoid getting stepped on. Grabbing a sheet and a pillow from one of the other rooms to keep himself warm. 

Chris woke up when he heard Felix stir later on in the morning. He sat up immediately, watching the boy to see if he needed any kind of help. He watched as the boy sat up, moving to lean on his sprained wrist, before flinching at the sudden pain when he flexed the muscles in his hand. He looked around, seemingly confused, before his eyes set on Chris and everything seemed to come back to him. The boy seemed to pull away and Chris’s expression softened.

“Are you okay?” He called gently. “From what I could tell you took quite a beating last night. What happened?”

Felix looked hesitant to tell him, which made Chris feel more concerned for the other, but he also didn't want to push his luck in prodding for answers.

“Felix. Last night, for whatever reason, you came to me. If I wanted to hurt you I would have and I wouldn’t have patched you up”

Felix sighed and nodded slowly, “I- I was being careless. Something had really upset me and I left my apartment I had my headphones in real loud and so I didn’t hear them come up to me. They dragged me into an alley and- and... and..." Felix shook his head, "I don't want to talk about what they did. I passed out and then I woke up and knew you lived nearby and I didn’t think. I just did”

Chris nodded. “Thank you for telling me. Are you hungry?”

Felix nodded.

“Sit tight, I’ll make something real quick. You should stay here and wait for me to get back, walking on that sprained ankle would be unpleasant and you’ve sprained your wrist as well.”

Felix nodded. “Chris?”

Chris turned to see Felix looking slightly hesitant, but determined “Mmh?”

“Thank you” Felix was looking a lot less scared than he had been earlier, during the night, and definitely more relaxed than he had been when he had woken up, which Chris was more than glad to see.

Chris grinned, “no problem, kiddo”


End file.
